The present application is directed to alignment systems and methods for use in an image forming apparatus and particularly to systems and methods that move a media sheet against a reference edge as the media sheet moves along a media path.
Image forming apparatus' include a media path for moving media sheets from an input area, through a transfer area, and ultimately to an output area that is usually on an exterior of the apparatus. The input area may include a variety of constructions, including but not limited to an input tray. A pick arm may be pivotally positioned to contact a top-most media sheet in the input tray. The pick arm is activated and drives the top-most media sheet from the input tray and along the media path. The media path may also include one or more nips formed between opposing rolls. The nips may function to drive the media sheets along the media path and/or to align the media sheets. The transfer area includes one or more imaging units that transfer an image onto the media sheets.
The media sheets should move along the media path in a consistent fashion. This is necessary to ensure the media sheets are located at the transfer area at the precise time to receive the images. The media sheets should also be aligned by the time they reach the transfer area. Proper alignment ensures the images are positioned at the correct position on the media sheets. A misaligned media sheet at the transfer station may result in a print defect as the image is not centered or otherwise located on the media sheet.
The media path should also be constructed in a manner to prevent media jams. The media jams are frustrating to the user as it requires intervention to clear the jam and restart the image formation process. Further, media jams may damage the media sheets and/or the image forming apparatus.